bloons_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
BTD6 Ideas
All BTD6 ideas here! Tower Ideas retro Path2 Dart monkey 1. Faster throwing 180 2.even faster throwing 255 3. Pitcher 430 goes very fast 4. Exploding darts $1020 darts go so fast they explode when they reach ma x pops Tack tower 1. Double pierce $230 2. Triple pierce $340 3. TAcky $1020 removes bloons special abilitys and pops camo and lead 4. Moab pierce $2390 x10 to moans Sniper 1.fast shot $340 2. Faster shot $760 3. Grenades $1470 explode 4. Shells $2370 like frag bombs Robin fowles super monkey •Path 1 •‍X-Ray Vision 850/1000/1100 •Can target Camos. •‍Laser Vision 2400/3000/3600 •Increase Popping Power to 2, Can pop frozen and Lead •‍Plasma Vision 3800/5000/6000 •Increase Popping Power to 5,Increase Speed to 20 •‍Sun monkey 12000/15000/18500 •Increase Popping Power to 20,Increase Speed to 27,Shoots 3 Projectiles •‍Solar Terror 50000/70000/100000 •A legendary and well nigh unstoppable mechanized sun god firing sun beams of bloon destruction from its arms. Increase Speed to 30,Increase Range to 1.7,Increase Popping Power to 110,Increase Layers to 2,Shoots 2 Projectiles •‍Path 2 •‍Super Range $850/$1000/$1080 •Increase Range to 1.2 •epic range •Increase Range to 1.5 •‍Super Strength $7650/$9000/$9720 •Increase Popping Power to 30 •‍Robo-god $9000/$11000/$13600 •Part super monkey, part killer robot. •Shoots 2 independently aiming streams at once, can pop any bloon. •‍Technological Terror $21000/$24000/$27000 •This insidious machine packs a powerful punch when it comes to annihilating bloons. •Increase Speed to 24,Increase Popping Power to 13, gains the following abilities: •‍Antimatter machine •Creates a black hole that will suck all bloons in range and destroys them instantly, doesn't work on Moab class bloons, the black hole lasts for 20 seconds, and it takes 120 seconds recharge. •‍Path 3 •‍Piercing Shots $1700/$2000/$2160 •Increase Popping Power to 2 •‍Super Shots $3100/$3900/$4500 •Increase Popping Power to 4 •‍Dark Monkey $7650/$9000/$9720 •Increase Layers to 2 •‍Dark God $15800/$17000/$19200 •Increase Speed to 30 •‍Doom God $51000/$60000/$65000 •The true god of all darkness. •Increase Layers to 5, Increase Speed to 36, and gains the following abilities: •‍Reign of Darkness •The tower nearest it is sacrificed to destroy a number of bloons with a total RBE set at round(1.9round(1.01(v^1.04)+.03v)+.00000001P),where v is the value of the tower sacrificed (s+p/1000, s being the price it can be sold for and p being its pop count) and P is this tower's total pops. 120 second recharge.) PINEAPPLE FACTORY path 1 bigger pineapples: bigger explosions modified pineapples: pops black and zebras very modified pineapples: extra damage to ceramics spikey pineapples: only explodes after 10 spikes used up path 2 faster packaging: shoots faster pineapple sensors: only explodes when a bloon touches it moab shredr pineapples: extra damage to moabs pineapple storm (speciality down) MOAB DESTROYER path 1 destroyes moabs in one shot destroyes bfbs in one shot destroyes all children inside destroyes zomgs in one shot path 2 faster shooting even faster shooting super faster shooting AOMD (all out moab destruction)(destroyes all moab class bloons on the screen) Tank ($950) Shoots 1 shell which pierces through 5 bloons and then explodes with a small radius. Very slow fire rate. Bloon Ideas W.M.B Worst moab ever. turns into 2 Z.O.M.G.s very hard to pop! Army balloon Only some towers can hit them. Robin Fowles Excluded Bloons - Some are now effectors! •Lead bloon (immune to darts has 3 rainbows) •Steel bloon (immune to darts has 1 lead) •Iron bloon (immune to darts and lasers has 2 gold) •Diamond bloon (immune to lasers,darts and tacks has 4 iron) •Tungsten bloon (immune to lasers, darts, tacks and plasma has 6 diamond) Track Ideas Going Bananas Difficulty: Intermediate A track around a banana. Warpath Difficulty: Beginner warpath is an easy track consisting of a line connected to 4 cannons. Each bloon will go through each cannon and start at the bottom and come to the top. bloons go around the screen but towers will move randomly between rounds. Bloon Inflation Facility Difficulty: Advanced 4 paths go into a square at the middle, and then goes around the square, and goes back down the path they came from. In the centre there is a large machine which randomly throws out bloons which go around the square and then go out the next exit they reach. These are always the hardest bloons that are available for the round you are on, but it will not throw out blimps until 5 rounds after you have fought that blimp. Special Mission Ideas one random tower you place will disapear in 5 rounds on monkey lane. complete going bananas upove using 5 towers of your choice Daily Challenge Ideas compleat Monkey lane easy with 2 towers (I have done it myself) in btd 5 Amunition Complete Warpath with sniper,bomb,mortar, and 2/2/4 bucaneer. Special Agent Ideas monkey farmer pro should be in btd 6 merchent spy also should be in btd 6 Road Item Ideas Walls $50 Blocks all ballons from coming to the exit. Disapers in 10 seconds monkey glue. glues 20 bloons and then wears off. ($10) banana peel. slips 5 bloons a random distance away from the track ($15) bloon trap. sticks up to 10 bloons for 10 seconds (if full, sticks 5 more seconds)($20) Specialty Building Ideas banana soil factory. tier 1: decreases cost by 5% ($750) +3 banana/box per round (750) tier 3: 1 free banana farm to start with ($1000) tier 4: gives ability to get $50000 to the BIA (cooldown 45 sec)($1000) village. tier 1: decreases cost by 5% ($750) tier 2: increases effect for all upgrades by 20% ($750) tier 3: ability to temporarily upgrade all towers in range by 1:1 for 20 sec ($1000) tier 4: doubles the effect of all upgrades pineapple workers house. tier 1: decreases cost by 5% ($500) tier 2: x:2 pineapples stay longer ($500) tier 3: 1 free pineapple per round ($750) tier 4: 50% more popping power ($750) moab reaserch company. tier 1:deacreases cost by 5%($750) tier 2: shoots 10% faster($750) tier 3:can pop bloons if no moabs on the screen($1000) tier 4: shoots an aditional 15% faster($1250) Gameplay Mechanic Ideas Tiers Each tower has 3 paths with 4 tiers. The 4th tier on the 2nd and 3rd paths grant access to a special ability. While you can have all the upgrades for tiers 1/2, you can only have the upgrades from one path for tiers 3/4 Effectors Sometimes bloons can have certain modifications, meaning that they could do something special or be resistant to a certain thing. Any bloon (Including blimps!) can have any combination of effectors. 1. Camo Camo bloons can only be popped by certain towers which have 'camo detection', or the ability to see camo bloons 2. Regen Regen bloons grow back 1 layer every two seconds until they reach their original size 3. Lead Lead bloons are immune to sharp objects. 4. Energy Energy shields cause bloons to take 10 hits to pop, or 5x as many hits if they already take multiple hits, OR 3x if they are a blimp. Specialty Buldings Specialty buildings have 4 upgrades, and the 4th grants a special ability. Game Modes Random Death Every time a round higher than 3 starts, a random tower disappears, it could be anything from a 0-0-0 dart monkey to a 4-2-2 Super Monkey, and this mode will have an easy, medium, hard, and impoppable mode, and the rewards for beating it would be 150/200/250/350, the difficulties would be just like the normal ones, (Tower cost, round number). More On Extra Tiers Dart Monkey The 0-0-1 upgrade will let it destroy lead bloons every 10 darts, the 0-0-2 upgrade will let it destroy lead bloons every 5 shots, the 0-0-3 will make it's shots explosive, and 0-0-4 will give it the ability, when activated, the ability makes it shoot 5 times as fast as normal. the 0-0-1 upgrade will cost 110$, 0-0-2 will be 220$, 0-0-3 will cost 550$, and 0-0-4 will cost 1125$. mlg bloon is added its kills all monkeys it get past lol